


The Last Valkyrie & The Unworthy Thor

by pagethepunisher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Loki may or may not be dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), major plot twist, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagethepunisher/pseuds/pagethepunisher
Summary: The events of Infinity War!A king will fall, a dark angel will rise, and half of the universe will be laid to rest.How will it play out in the endgame?





	1. A Temporary Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was robbed of a Valkyrie scene in IW, so I made my own. This is a somewhat canon, post-reflective, time-is-running-out, type fic. If you're a Loki fan, beware! Your heart will be shattered by the ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end. Thanos has found the Space Stone aboard the Asgardian's refugee ship. It is the King's job to make sure that his people are safe. Especially the one he loves the most.

*Aboard Thor’s ship, in the shadow of Thanos’ warship*

 

“I repeat, this is not a warcraft. This is not a warcraft!” Thor yelled into the microphone for the hundredth time. Loki had seemingly disappeared, leaving Heimdall, Korg, Valkyrie, and himself to evacuate as many people as they could into pods. It was becoming clear that they wouldn't succeed in saving everyone. There was only one pod left on the other end of the ship, reserved for the captain. Buy Thor wasn’t a captain. He was a king and it was his duty to protect his people to the end.

 

“Heimdall!” Thor yelled over the chaos in the ship, in no particular direction. “Heimdall, where are you?”

 

“We just loaded the last available pod.” Heimdall said telepathically. Thor made his way towards the docking station. Heimdall and Korg looked at him sadly, but Valkyrie stood with her back towards him, looking into space. “We can’t save everyone, your majesty.” Heimdall spoke. “All we can do now is fight.”

 

Korg looked at Heimdall as if he were insane. “There's no way we’ll win. Have you seen that ship? Last I checked, everyone aboard this ship was made of something perisible.”

 

“Korg, there is nothing else we can do. I must protect whoever is left.” Thor moved forward towards Heimdall. “I want you to take the last available pod in the captain's quarters and make sure that Valkyrie, Korg and whomever else you can gather get aboard it.” Valkyrie whipped around and took heavy steps to Thor until she stood right under his nose. Under any other circumstance, he would have backed away from her, partly to humor her, but also because he knew what she was capable of. “Valkyrie…,” he started, knowing that she didn't like his plan.

 

“Excuse me, your majesty, but there is no way in Hel that I will get on that pod while there are still civilians here.”

 

“Valkyrie, do as I say. This is what is best for us all.”

 

“No. I already got to walk away from death once. It's not fair that I get to do it again.”

 

Thor looked sadly at Valkyrie. It was clear that the death of the Valkyries still haunted her and she still believed that she should have died. In the short time that they had spent on this ship together, they had grown close. He had confided in her things that he could never tell anyone else and she had done the same. This only fueled Thor’s desire to have her survive. He grabbed her arm, ignoring her yells and punches.

 

“Heimdall! Go and gather any women and children that are left. Korg, go and start the engine to the pod and gather supplies!” The two men ran to follow their orders and Thor began to lead Valkyrie to the pod. It was obvious that she was very drunk from the lack of pain she was inflicting onto Thor, which worried him. Never had she been so drunk that her fighting had weakened. 

 

Valkyrie did whatever she could to stop Thor from moving her any closer towards the pod but all her efforts became obsolete once Thor picked her up and carried her in his arms. Once Valkyrie realized that she couldn't fight against Thor, she let her body go limp and bean to cry.

 

“Please do not cry, Valkyrie.” Thor said with tears starting to from in his eyes. “There needs to be someone to lead the remaining Asgardians. If it is not myself, than I wish it to be you.” Valkyrie only continued to sob, turning her face into Thor’s chest and brought up her hands to grasp his shoulders tightly. “I know that you do not think highly of yourself but you must do this. Just as it is my job to protect you, it is your job to protect them.”

 

“Thor, I can't. I can't lead them.” Valkyrie choked out. “And I can't leave you.” They had reached the captain's quarters and could see Heimdall and Korg helping people into the people into the last pod. Thor carried Valkyrie aside, just out of view of the others, and let her down. Valkyrie’s hands stayed attached to Thor and her head still rested against his chest as she balanced on her toes. Thor wrapped his large arms around her in their last embrace. “I beg of you Thor, do not make me go!” He only held her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to commit every single detail to memory.

 

“Everything will be okay.” Thor whispered again and again until Heimdall came to them.

 

“It is time.” Heimdall said softly, recognizing the moment that Thor and Valkyrie were having. Thor let go of Valkyrie and pried her fingers from him. He pushed against her, forcing her to move towards the waiting pod. Valkyrie used all her strength against him but he wasn't fooling around. No movement that Valkyrie made did anything to stop Thor. With no other option left, Valkyrie screamed while ears ran down her face.

 

“Thor! Thor, please, no! No, no, no! NO!” Thor simply ignored her pleas and opened the door to the pod. Valkyrie stood at the edge of the ship with one foot almost all the way into the pod. She looked into Thor’s eye with her wet ones.

 

“Valkyrie, please just go. Don't make me force you.” Valkyrie shook her head  _ no _ at his request and held onto his hands that rested against her shoulders. A loud bang and more screams were heard from deep within the ship which distracted Thor for a moment. He let go of Valkyrie and signalled to Heimdall to go investigate it. Valkyrie used the opportunity to slip out of Thor’s grasp and head back into the ship. But Thor wasn’t going to let the stubborn valkyrie die. He grabbed her waist and placed her right back at the edge of the pod. Valkyrie was running out of options, leaving her with some not-so-lovely choices to make.

 

“Thor, do you love me?” Valkyrie’s question caught Thor off-guard. Neither of them had completely talked about their feelings to one another but they knew how they felt about each other. However, he understood what game she was playing at. He owed it to his brother for helping him understand the art of manipulation.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then I will fight, and if we die, it will be by the others side.” Valkyrie said calmly and smiled a bit, thinking that she was going to get her way.

 

“No”

 

“No?”

 

“On Earth, there is a saying.  _ If you love someone, set them free. _ Goodbye Valkyrie.” And with that Thor pushed Valkyrie with might through the occupants of the pod, to the far end of it, moved to close and lock the door, and then release the pod into space. Thor let out a shaky breath, realizing that he may never see her again. He watched the pod for as long as he could but he never caught a glimpse of Valkyrie’s face. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and turned towards the screams that filled the darkness of the ship. He had lost so much already. He wouldn't lose the last Valkyrie, too. He wouldn't lose the woman he loved to death, too.


	2. And I'm Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second stage of grief, anger, is the only one Valkyrie knows.

Valkyrie sat against the cold metal floor of the pod with anger and hatred and  _ sorrow _ coursing through her veins. She didn't care that the people in the pod were backing away from her after witnessing her hysterics. There was no shameful feeling that she had in her actions. Every tear that she shed was well deserved. She had loved and lost, and now she had loved again and quite possibly lost again. Thor had become a wise king but some of his decisions were foolish, such as this one. He had gotten it all wrong. Sure, the Valkyrie’s jobs were to protect the people of Asgard, but it was also to protect those on the throne. 

 

A part of her believed that he owed it to her to let her stay. He was the reason why she was drunk beyond compare lately. Because no matter how much mead she drank, no matter how much it burned her insides, she couldn't get him out of her mind. So, she let him manifest in her thoughts. The rumors of a relationship between herself and Thor made their feelings for one another a constant reminder. Thor seemed to, irritatingly, relish the idea. He often brought it up when they were alone, trying to get some sort of reaction from her. And he did. Because no matter how much mead she drank, she couldn't deny the feelings she had for him. 

 

Nothing ever passed lingering touches or prolonged eye contact, perhaps because of the gentleman Thor was trying to be or the fear that he could see in her. She hated that she made her feel this way. Weak, unlike a true Valkyrie.

 

Time passed as she slowly dredged herself through the minefield of her thoughts. Finally leaving from the recesses of her mind, she lifted her head to meet a hundred others, staring with wide eyes. Angrily, she got up and pusher her way through the others to get to the front of the pod. Korg was seated there with the pods controls in his hands. Valkyrie came up to him and pushed him out of the seat.

 

“Go find something to do.” She said, and sat down.

 

Korg made a move to take the controls back. “You know, I was handling that just fine.”

 

Valkyrie, however, wasn't having it. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at him. “Didn't you say you were made of  _ perishable _ rock?”

 

Korg backed away from the tip of the sword and left to take care of any wounded Asgardians while Valkyrie manned the pod and connected the communications system between them. Their plan was to reach Midgard, the place Thor seemed to love so dearly. The least she could do now was honor his wishes and continue on with his plan. 

 

...

 

Valkyrie soon realizes that she is going to need to sober up as quickly as possible. There were only three measly bottles of mead found on the pods  _ collectively _ . They were hers, of course. There were only a few reasons as to why she wasn't going to abandon the Asgardians, one of them being the amount of difficulty she would go through trying to find alcohol in space. 

 

Two of the bottles sat in her lap, cradled by her bare thighs, while the other one rested on her lips as she slowly sipped, relishing the burn down her throat. Most of the Asgardians were asleep, apart from those who were manning the pods. She was supposed to be taking turns with Korg for the controls, but she made him sleep through the night. She liked the quiet. It reminded her of the nights when she couldn't sleep on the ship, and Thor would keep her company in silence.

 

As she gazed into the darkness of space, she thought of him. It hadn't even been a day since she had last saw him, but it felt like an eternity. She let herself dwell on the details of Thor. His long blonde hair before it was cut short, the way his muscles moved under his skin as he walked shirtless around the ship pretending to not notice the way she reacted, the rare moments when his voice was soft and quiet.

 

Valkyrie downed the rest of the bottle and looked at the remaining two in her lap.  _ There might be days ahead that will be harder than this one _ , she thought to herself, and hid the bottles away.

 

She returned to the chair and made herself comfortable. Although she couldn’t let herself fall asleep, she relaxed into a peaceful state until the lights in the pod turned on. 

 

...

 

In the light of the artificial day, the Asgardians followed a routine similar to the ones they had on the ship. Valkyrie was thankful that the captain’s pod was larger than the others and contained multiple bathrooms and ample bedrooms for the occupants. Korg was placed in charge of the simpler jobs and things were starting to be put into order. Food resources on all pods were inventoried and rationed out, any tools or materials were stored for later use. 

 

Breakfast was an unappetizing mixture of grains and dry meat, but it would have to do. Valkyrie pushed the food around her plate, unmindful of the children who were running about her feet. She entertained them fo a little while, strangely enjoying their giggles and curious stares. After a while, their effect on her wore thin and she left to find a quiet place to eat. The only place in the pod that was scarce of people was a cold, damp storage closet. Valkyrie looked at it questioningly but decided that she was in no place to be particular after living for so long on Sakaar. She slipped within the darkness between unknown hard places and a multitude of unidentifiable smells. She focused on the grains again, forcing herself to take one bite after the other.

 

The meal was, simply put, disgusting. She must have become a fussy eater, due to Thor’s spoiling. The sweet Asgardian bread he had slipped so many times had finally come back to bite her in the arse. With every mouthful, she imagined that it was the sweet, nutty bread, filled with chocolate and honey instead of the tough, tasteless sustenance.

 

_ He had forced something soft into the palm of her hand as he walked past her with Heimdall. Confused at first, she opened up her hand to find bread, crust slightly crushed and warm. It was a small piece, most likely due to the limited resources on the ship. Thor, as king, was probably being given treats by the people who prepared the meals for everyone. It struck a jealous tone within her, knowing that there were other women who saw Thor in a way that she did and were actively doing things to win his heart while she, on the other hand, proceed to outrightly deny any feelings she had for him. Slightly unhappy, she pushed the soft bread into her mouth to find a surprise of chocolate and honey in the middle. She smiled as she savored the taste. How sweet of Thor. Predictable, as she knew his nature, but still. It was a kind gesture. _

  
  


_ The following week, while she sat in her small room surrounded by bottles of booze, somewhat drunk and gazing mindlessly out the window, there was a knock at the door. She snapped out of her trance and opened the door, expecting Loki, who she would bark and close the door in his face. Instead, it was Thor. _

 

_ “Can I help you?” She asked quite crudely, wishing he wasn't here right now. As much as she didn't really care, her messiness wasn't what she wanted Thor to see. She found herself wanting to change her horrid habits to appease him as she fell dangerously in love. _

 

_ Thor’s smile dropped a little when hearing the tone of her voice, but it didn't stop him from asking permission to enter. She granted it, and shut the door after he entered. She looked at him questioningly as his large frame moved around awkwardly in her tiny room. He looked at her bed for a moment as if he thought it wouldn’t support him, but sat down anyways. He cleared his throat and looked up at her. _

 

_ “I've brought you something, Valkyrie.” He finally said, and pulled out a red cloth, seemingly from nowhere. She reached out to grab it and slowly unwrapped it, unprepared for the thing it concealed.  _

 

_ Lifting the last fold of the cloth, the same bread he had given her earlier was revealed. Stunned, she open her mouth to thank him or deny the gift, but she couldn't do either. For so long she had been so alone with no one to care for her in the tiniest bit, and now, this small act of kindness was what finally made her heart soften just a shred. _

 

_ “I wish there was more,” Thor said in her silence, “But with so little on the ship, I only receive it once a week.” _

 

_ She looked at him incredulously. “You only get this once a week and you've decided to give it to me?” _

 

_ “Well, of course. I'd like to think you’d do the same for me, too.” Thor joked, his smile returning. Valkyrie gave him a half smile and sat beside him on the bed. _

 

_ “We’ll share.” She said, and split the bread in half, giving the slightly larger piece to Thor. He took it without argument and for a while they sat together in silence, eating the small pieces of bread. Once they took their last bite, an awkward silence filled the air. She stole quick glances at Thor, noticing how he was avoiding her eyes and fidgeting with the edge of her blanket. This side of Thor was one that she had never seen. He was rarely ever quiet or shy. _

 

_ Keeping his eye to the ground, Thor opened up his mouth and began speaking. “Soooo….” _

 

_ “Soooo….” Valkyrie replied. Her palms began to sweat so she stood up and moved away from Thor in the tiny room, hopefully hiding the nervousness that was building up in her. “Thor…. I have something to ask you. I think-” _

 

_ Just as she was about to bare her feelings to Thor, his troublesome brother entered her room without permission. He clearly knew what was going on based on the expression on his face. A wicked smile grew on his face as he looked between herself and Thor. _

 

_ “Get out!” She yelled, and picked up a bottle to throw at him. It, unfortunately, went right through him and shattered against the wall. “Stupid trickster.” _

 

_ Thor stood and walked towards Loki’s illusion. “Brother, please leave.” _

 

_ “I will, of course. It's not like I particularly like being in this dump of a residence.” Loki said, and looked around the room in disgust. “Tell me Valkyrie, how is it that you haven’t yet drank yourself to death?” _

 

_ “I will not ask kindly again, Loki. Find someone else to trick for now.” _

 

_ “You’re not wanted here.” She had added. _

 

_ Loki sighed. “Alright. I'll leave. Just tell me this Valkyrie. Has Thor professed his love for you yet?” _

 

_ At that remark, Thor charged at Loki’s figure, only to end up slamming into the wall. Loki disappeared, leaving a very upset Thor and a rather embarrassed Valkyrie alone again.  _

 

_ Thor looked at his feet and walked to the door. “Perhaps we should chat some other time.” _

 

_ Confused at his sudden departure, but thankful, she replied, “Perhaps.” _

  
  


_ A couple days passed and she hadn't seen Thor. She assumed he was avoiding her. She pretended it didn't bother her, but it did. Even if she acted like he was an annoyance, a simple sparring partner, her king, just a friend, she still missed him. His loud, thunderous laugh was nowhere to be heard and she was back to feeling alone. _

 

_ A week after their encounter, she headed to her room following a long and hard sparring session with Hulk. She wanted nothing more than to drink, and then pass out on her bed. When she reached the door she found something wrapped in a red cloth. _

 

_ Thor. _

 

_ She picked it up and unwrapped it, finding the same small piece of bread Thor had given her before. She didn't know how to feel. It was obvious Thor was avoiding her, but he had reached out and given her something special. _

 

_ She entered her room, bathed, put on sleep shorts and a top, and ate the bread. It's taste was just as sweet as it was before, but it was now tainted with regret. That night, she held the red cloth tightly against her chest as she dreamt of another world, where she was not alone, nor a drunk. Instead, she was a Valkyrie, standing among her sisters, with Thor looking proudly at her. _

 

The creak of the closet door opening made Valkyrie snap back into reality. A little girl’s face peaked into the crack that was formed.

 

“Are you playing hide and seek?” She quietly asked. Valkyrie moved to take another bite of the food, but was met with the sound of metal scraping against metal. She huffed out air and looked up at the girl.

 

“No. I'm not playing any game. Go on now.”

 

The girl closed the closet door, leaving Valkyrie in darkness again. She scolded herself for being so unkind to the girl, she was so young and probably afraid of what had happened and what was to come. And there she was, the new leader of the survivors, telling some innocent child to get lost.

 

But the girl wasn't the only one who was afraid. Valkyrie was too. Who knows how long they’ll be floating around in space, maybe to only find an end in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot to write this. I had some really bad writers block, so this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Ideas for the next chapter are welcome.


	3. Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's willing to risk it all to find Thor. It is her job as the last Valkyrie to do so.

Asgard was laid to waste and their major source of refuge was destroyed, but the people were aboard the pods and _safe_ , and that’s what mattered most.

The remaining Asgardians destinies were still unknown. Not one signal had been answered since they began transmitting them a few hours ago. The silence couldn’t be a clearer answer of their most probable demise.

Heavy footsteps interrupted her thoughts in solitude. “Oi, Brunn, are you just going to mope around all day?”

The Kronan. He had clearly learned his lesson from the previous times he had come to annoy her, only peaking his head into the room. “Did you do as I asked?” Valkyrie questioned.

Korg took the response from Valkyrie as a signal that he could come in. “Uh, yeah, we rearranged everyone so that one pod is empty. But you should probably let everyone know why you ordered that ‘cuz there are a lot of folks out there who are wondering what you’re up to.”

“Let them know that that is none of their business and they shouldn’t question their captain.” Valkyrie stood up and put on her cape. “And Korg,” she said in a falsely sweet voice, “If you ever call me Brunn again I will stick my sword right through you.”

Korg didn’t seem to get the hint. “But Thor calls you that so I just thought I- “

“Do you want to know the difference between you and Thor?” Valkyrie started, pushing past Korg. “For one, I actually like Thor and he understands when I want to be left alone.” She entered the hallway and let Korg step out of her room before locking the door.

“You _like_ Thor?”

“He is decent company, yes.”

“Well that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why Korg?” Valkyrie sighed and headed down the hallway to the storage rooms.

“Well, one day, I had walked past Thor’s room late at night and Loki was with me. We had heard some noises coming from his room like there was someone else with him, and Loki and I had heard Thor call out your name, _Bruun_ , and I was very confused, but Loki, being really helpful, explained to me that you and Thor were performing the acts of procreation, but not for the purpose of procreation. It was just because you two were in love. Loki also said that you two were naked and ravishing each other’s bodies. He went into more detail about what you guys were doing as well, but I’ll spare you from that. You know, for Kronans, it’s pretty hard to do most anything because we’re all rough and hard but you and Thor are both soft so it makes sense.”

During the entirety of Korg’s explanation, Valkyrie stood still in shock. Korg just looked at her with the stupid smile he always wore as if he didn’t just say that he had listened to her and Thor’s coupling.

“Loki…. and you…. listened to us-,” Valkyrie was at a loss for words. She was slightly embarrassed, but mostly furious at yet another one of Loki’s antics. “I’m not in love with Thor.”

“But then why were you to making all of those noises in the middle of the night?”

“It’s none of your business and I am above talking about this to you.”

“You’re just saying that because you are.”

“I’m not!”

“And that’s why Thor is the only one who’s allowed to call you Brunn.” Korg’s smile grew as he further infuriated Valkyrie. “He is more than just _decent company_.”

Valkyrie, out of patience and tolerance, used all of her strength to pin Korg against the metal walls of the pod and held her sword up to his throat. “Don’t make me deliver on my promises, Korg. I highly doubt you will be missed.”

\---

Valkyrie left for the pantry aboard the pod, packing things that would be easily missed but enough to keep her full for an extended period of time. She also had a bag with clothing and one of the two bottles of booze left in her room.

Once the bag was full, Valkyrie took it back to her room and placed it beside the other one. It was still a few hours out until the people on the pods would be asleep, so she removed her cape and armor. She was left with her less competent under clothes to rest.

Grabbing the last bottle of booze, she headed towards her bed, passing a reflection of herself and stopped. A jarring memory is brought from her subconscious at the sight of her body. The warmth and touches, the remembering of how to feel.

_His fingers skimmed against the place where her skin and armor meet. What was now in front of her was so loving and so tangible, unlike anything she had had since-_

_His fingers bean to make work of her clothing as she carded her fingers through his short hair and nuzzled against his cheek. An unfamiliar feeling of wanting to be soft and sweet arose within her._

_As the weight of the heavy armor fell from her body she stood unguarded. She was sure that the sheer purple material that covered so little of her body did nothing to further her reputation._

_His eyes asked for permission and she granted it, reeling in the way that his fingers danced over her skin._

_It wasn’t long until their breaths ran heavy and their skin was uncomfortably warm. His clothes had somehow managed to stay on during all this, so she went to remove them with fumbling fingers until only his underwear remained._

_It hadn’t helped that she was very drunk._

_She must have made some sort of face at him because he began to explain._

_“They are called boxers. From Midgard.”_

_“Why are they called boxers?”_

_He paused and thought about it for a moment. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”_

_“Is everything from Midgard so bizarre?”_

_“Most things, yes.”_

Valkyrie drowns the memory with the contents of the bottle in her hand and strips, opting to rest in the nude. She knows that the mission she is about to go on won’t be an easy one, and quite frankly, she doesn’t know if it will be a beneficial one, but she cannot lead he remaining Asgardians alone. The people need their ruler and that’s not her. She can’t be strong for them forever. She too needs Thor.

\---

The announcement in the pods that dictate that it is time to sleep leave the halls empty and serve as Valkyrie’s cover for her escape. Destination; Earth. The place Thor never shut up about. She has no idea if he’ll be there. She doesn’t even know if he survived the battle on the ship.

There were two possibilities in her mind. One, Thor, along with everyone else that was left aboard the ship, is dead, which would mean all hope is lost for the Asgardians and would explain the signals that weren’t being returned. Or two, Thor managed to survive and was headed to earth to inform his friends of the coming danger.

The second option didn’t take into consideration the other Asgardians, but knowing Thor, he would make sure that they were in good hands before anything else.

Valkyrie uncharacteristically chose to place her trust into the second possibility. It was a foolish act, letting love and hope interfere with her actions. But she didn’t think of it as a selfish move. Selfish would be never trying to find out what happened to them, moving on, maybe leaving completely and living out the rest of her days alone again. Selfless, however, would be going to find him despite not knowing where he was or what state he was in, not just for her sake but for them all.

Valkyrie redressed, grabbed her bags, locked her room, and crept through the hallways to the docking port on the ship. The control system allowed her to call any of the pods to the captain’s pod. She put in the identification number of the pod that Korg had emptied for her and waited. Through the windows she could see the pod making its way over. If anyone were to wake up and look outside, she would be made.

She prayed that the pod would be quiet as it connected, and it was, only producing a slight whirring sound, until a loud click that could probably be heard to the end of the corridor opened the door. Looking back to see if anyone was there to investigate the noise, she stepped into the smaller pod with her bags in her hand.

The controls inside the pod were similar to those in the captian’s and it took just a few touches on the screen to detach. The pod released and drifted away slowly. Valkyrie left the lights off and decided to not began steering until she was clear of the fleet.

While waiting to completely slip under the cover of darkness, Valkyrie placed the food and clothing she brought in their respective places. When she had told Korg to find the smallest pod and evacuate it, she didn’t think that there was one quite this small. To think that there were multiple people living in these small quarters made her shudder. It wasn’t like she had never been in cramped places before, her time with the Valkyries made sure of that, but with the excess that she could afford on Sakaar and the opulence that came with being in Thor’s graces, she hadn’t experienced anything close to hardship in a while.

She made her way to the pod’s control center and sat down, taking in the view. As she fell farther and farther from the fleet, it became harder and harder to see until she lost sight of them completely. She prayed for them. If anything were to happen, she hoped that they would all be accepted into Valhalla.

Valkyrie didn’t go on this mission _just because_. She wasn’t stupid enough to hope that she would find her way to Earth in the expanse of space. She knew that the Grandmasters ships were fully outfitted for any situation possible. The locations and auto-pilot for almost every planet with life was located in the pods databases. When Korg had cleared it out for her, she had him enter _Earth_ as the destination. With the pod’s system already programmed, all she had to do was start the engine. The Kronan proved to be useful at times.

It roared to life and illuminated the interior. Valkyrie made herself comfortable in her seat just as she had done not too long ago in the captain’s pod. The bag with the last bottle of booze sat on the floor beside her and she reached over to grab it. She had saved the best for last, this one being a fiery concoction that burned her throat deliciously. She broke the top off with her bare hands and brought it to her lips as she took in the views of passing planets. However, something in the glass caught her eye. A glimmer of something _green_ seemed to reflect off of it.

The last time she had seen that shade was-

She stood and whipped her head around, expecting what should be impossible.

Impossible…to anyone who wasn’t a trickster.

White teeth gleamed from a somewhat sorrowful smile and Valkyrie’s stomach dropped.

“Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea what’s store next lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
